Make it Right
by GuardianAlpha103
Summary: Previously titled 'I Killed Cinder' After some thinking, I decided to turn this into a haphazard collection of one shots involving multiple OCs coming in to help our favorite characters. Think of it as the multiverse just giving out a helping hand. I currently have no plans for non-OCs aiding them, this may change. Enjoy or not, this is just the ramblings of one's mind.
1. Chapter 1

Read the title. This is literally a revenge fix targeting the red dressed woman most of us despise. It is actually inspired by a piece of Fanart, one that made me angry. So I decided to alleviate it with this. This was done just because. I may edit it, add more to it, or outright change it. Read if you wish, but know Cinder isn't gonna have a happy ending.

* * *

 **Part 1: Alpha's Fury (I Killed Cinder)**

Anger.

We all feel it, we all experience it, and we definitely all receive it. I was one whom only sometimes actually feels anger and lets its toxic influence take hold. Sure, I still get frustrated time to time, but I only barely get really pissed off or angry. It's just how my mind works, really.

Of course I, again, still feel this dark emotion from time to time and it is ever present. Festering and growing, waiting to take the reins and go on a rampage. This was one of those times…

I stood at attention with my gloved hands behind my back staring at a holographic display in the middle of an empty briefing room. There were several men in what appeared to be white army dusters and full helmet gas masks that were standing around me, their eyes glowing purple in the dim light. The room itself was an extra space I had claimed for this little bit of information a recon agent intercepted while on a mission.

The room was nothing much to talk about, in fact, it was quite small looking compared to other rooms. All it had were several tables and terminal stations, a projector and small seating area, and of course what emitted the hologram that caught my eye which was a large advanced looking table that sat in the center of the room.

It was the image which was currently displayed to me, one taken discretely by the agent, that enraged me deeply. Over the cylindrical table was a hovering blue image of Cinder Fall, a person of interest in our faction's books. She sat stoutly in a tall 'throne' which appeared to be made out of huge bones. And at her side, sat on the floor in a tattered black dress. Ruby Rose, the silver eyed hero was beaten and bloody, her body coated in bandages. The most notable were the ones covering her eyes.

Even with the two pools covered by the tattered cloth, one could still make out her expression. Broken, hopeless, depressed. All caused by the woman in red next to her.

I clenched my fist tightly, the strain causing my leather gloves to crinkle loudly. The sound made the men with me uneasy and downright afraid. They knew full well what I was like when I got this angry.

A total of four were present; Elite Guards who followed my every move and protected me with their lives. Equipped in modified NCR Vet Ranger armor and bulky looking energy weapons that glowed an emerald green.

One dared speak, knowing full well about the storm brewing under my skin. My face was as red as the hooded jacket I always wear and brow locked in a scowl as I looked at the image before me. "Sir, what do you plan on doing exactly."

turned to him, trying to lessen the murderous gaze as to avoid burning a hole through him. "Well Corporal, that's simple. I'm going to kill this bitch." I said jabbing a thumb in the direction of the image. My voice had an icy calmness to it; it was unnatural and terrifying. I used it when negotiations required a little more persuasiveness and it always worked.

He wasn't the least bit perturbed, none of the guards were. They were trained to deal with worse situations as well as my frustrations and on some occasions my anger. The guard asked another question. "Will we need to be present, sir? Or do you prefer a solo operation."

I turned back to the hovering image one last time. "Solo," I said in the same tone.

And like that, in a blue flash, I was gone leaving four guards alone in the dimly lit room. Another guard with a deep voice took this time to dispel the silence.

"May God have mercy on her…"

* * *

Cinder sat at the throne contently, happy she finally had the power she desperately wanted for so long. The powers of a maiden, a throne to her own, an army of Grimm at her disposal.

Thanks to Salem she now had so much.

Including a little pet to call her own. She chuckled darkly and ran her fingers through her pet's hair. "Such a good little pet. Maybe tonight I'll let you sleep outside your cage," she said.

Ruby only shrunk as the she-demon's claws raked through her dark locks. She'd probably be crying if she had the eyes with which to do so. But it was thanks to Salem's sadistic Faunus lackey that she no longer has her eyes.

Cinder stopped, rather suddenly too when a dull noise was heard inside the small chamber she sat in. "What was-"

Her voice was cut off when a portal, no taller than seven feet and blue in color appeared in front of her. She was surprised, more so when a combat boot appeared from within and planted itself firmly. Then a leg appeared, and another plus a second boot.

Attached to that was the body of a brawny man in a simplistic set of clothing. He didn't look special, in fact, he looked plain, the only extraordinary thing being he walked out of a sudden portal.

He did have this… the scowl on his face which sent a slight chill up Cinder's spine.

Who was he? Why the theatrical entrance? More importantly, was he hostile?

* * *

I exited the portal with the same piercing scowl affixed to my face, and I could see it had an effect on the devilish woman. I didn't give her time to piece together a question before I yelled, in a very deep and rage-filled voice.

"I AM GOING TO BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

My eyes were suddenly alight in a blue light and I lunged. Cinder countered by jumping, but my reflexes alowed me to grab hold of her leg. Using my momentum and newfound strength I proceeded to play as the Hulk and pretend she was Loki. I slammed her into the throne, nearly taking Ruby with it.

The aforementioned girl scurried away from the desolate ruins of bones as I brought Cinder into the second slam the opposite side of me. She gained enough sense to charge an attack which repelled me.

She stood back up albeit wobbly and glared at me. She threw a fireball my way but I didn't even react to it making a connection. The ball dissipated leaving no visible damage or injury. Cinder was shocked, yes she was new to the whole maiden thing, but she could still attack with it. Ozpin's demise was a Testament to that fact.

I, on the other hand, was not Ozpin.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?!" I yelled, purposely adding the theatrical effect "I AM AN ALPHA, YOU CAN'T EVEN HARM ME WHEN I UNLEASH MY POWER!"

A great pair of translucent blue wings sprouted from my back and I soared forth again, taking Cinder and smashing her against the wall. I then unleashed a flurry of attacks which slammed into her one after another constantly. She recoiled back into the wall with each blow until I grabbed her by the hair and threw her back to the center.

She tried to stand, but I was already on top of her, a boot to her back pressing down. "Listen here you bitch I want you to know how fucked you really are. I once took down a god with my bare hands. You don't even rank on the scale of worthy opponents. When I'm done with you, you'll beg death to take your soul to be free of me."

With that, I lifted her up, one hand on her neck another holding her ankles together. Then, a-la Bane style, I brought her down on my knee. Her scream echoed throughout where we were along with the sound of the spine breaking in two. Her Aura quickly fixed the damage and I went for round two by slamming her into the ground again.

I dropped her and then delivered a kick which sent her flying towards a conveniently placed pillar which dissolved when the speeding projectile that was Cinder passed through it. Before she would've hit the wall I was there again giving her a boost into the solid surface. She fell out of the 'her' shaped indent to the ground very unceremoniously. By now her Aura was gone completely, leaving her vulnerable to attack.

Knowing this I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back before giving her another kick. The strength dislocated her arm and sent another scream throughout the building. Another kick broke her arm, another scream. A third turned it into a compound fracture which now stuck out of her arm ugly.

I dropped the now useless appendage and put a boot on the wrist to the other, preventing her from a last ditch attack. She was heaving in pain and shuddering underneath me, but I couldn't care. She's done worse to others and deserves nothing less than what I delivered. She probably should have gotten more, but my powers are very limited and I could already feel them begin to fade. I needed to end this very one-sided fight and get Ruby out of here before anyone responds to Cinder's screams.

I reached into the depths of my brightly colored jacket and retrieved my prized revolver. I drew the hammer back with a familiar *click-clack* and aimed at the base of her head.

"Tell the devil I said hi." *BANG*

The magnum round had zero trouble passing through the base of her skull and out the other side, leaving a sizable hole in its wake. Cider was killed instantly and fell limp as her blood began to pool around her mangled corpse.

I returned the revolver from where it came and looked to Ruby who stared off into nowhere seeing as she couldn't, well… see. I quickly made my way over to her shriveling firm and crouched before her. "It's ok now, she's gone. You don't have to be afraid."

She latched onto me like a snake would its next meal and began to sob loudly which I responded by embracing her back. I could her Cinder's "rescue" stampeding down the hall. So quickly I opened another portal and suddenly we were in District Seven of my Faction specifically in the universe's top surgical combat recovery ward.

Nurses were started by the flash, but quickly calmed when they realized what it was. A few noticed the state of Ruby and got closer trying to examine her, however a wave from me deterred them.

"Ruby, listen to me. I'm going to hand you off to some doctors who are going to help you. Everything is going to be fine. Ok?"

The response I got was in the form of a nod against my shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay."

There was a brief pause before she nodded affirmatively again.

"Ok… Doctor," I turned to a nearby EMR Surgeon "She is to remain under my care until she or I deem fit. Is that clear?" he said yes and motioned for a couple nurses with a stretcher.

"Everything will be fine Ruby." I rubbed her back as I stood to place her on the moving medical bed.

"...Everything will be fine."

* * *

Ruby would later return to Remnant blind. Damage caused by Tyrian, who would later be killed in action by a certain yellow-haired brawler, made it impossible for implants or a replacement set. That didn't stop her though as technology provided by the hospital allowed her to use sonic waves in order to see and she would then return to learning how to become a huntress.

Beacon was (mysteriously) rebuilt by a third party who eradicated all the Grimm and transported the dragon offsite for disposal. Glenda Goodwitch is currently acting headmaster until Ozpin is located or confirmed dead and a permanent replacement is appointed.

Weiss would return to Beacon, still the heiress to the Schnee dust company when (also mysteriously) her father had a meeting with a nondescript man wearing a red jacket. Weiss didn't ask why her father suddenly changed his mind. Or why he looked as if he'd met death. She would later begin to date Neptune who transferred schools alongside Sun and continue her training.

Blake returned with Sun after Adam was hand delivered on her front doorstep in enough chains and locks to warrant a forklift being needed to transport him. Adam would later be tried and executed by the counsel for terrorism and the White Fang would fall under the leadership of Blake's father once again.

Yang woke up one day to have a brand new arm attached to her body. Her father, Taiyang, claimed he hasn't seen head or tail of her in over a week and is as surprised as her that she now has an arm again. She too would return to Beacon with Ruby to continue her huntress training.

Team JNR would also return to continue hunter training, a fourth member of their team is yet to be found.

The war against Salem continues even if Salem has lost a key piece in her game of chess. Plans will have to be redone and the new fall maiden must be located in order for her evil deeds to continue. Until then she and her band of merry misfits will lay in wait until such a time that can happen.

As for the one known as 'Alpha'...

He simply returned to his regular schedule. Because, even though he used his powers and blatantly disregarded the laws laid by himself, he knew he did good there. And that's all he needed.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: "The Pink Mist"**

I've done a lot of things in my very long and successful career. Some of it I'm not particularly proud of while others I'm happy I've done.

This is one of the happy ones.

It starts with me being in a bar, go figure, scrolling through swaths upon swaths of images commonly found online. The bar was my regular spot, a hole in the wall really, some place in the middle of a small town, Arizona. I come here to relax after a particularly challenging mission or just to drink the large selection of alcohol they have available.

The owners knew me personally. I helped them in a bad spot when I was younger and in turn, they treat me like family. I'm glad (not just because I get free booze) but because I haven't seen my family in years, not because I don't like them or vice versa, but because I don't know where they are.

I was taken from them a long, long, time ago and haven't seen or heard of them since. I've adapted, though, become an independent who just happens to be able to travel to different worlds. I don't even know how that's possible; it sounds like some sort of fever dream come true. Wanna see the world where Russia and America are complete opposites? Been there. What about a quick trip to a vast wizarding school that teaches the young minds of the future about Arcane Arts? Seen that.

I've been around and around again, doing things I shouldn't be able to do. All thanks to my disappearance all those years ago. Oh, and I should mention that (because I have been into the void between worlds) my body ages vastly different. Which is why it's been so long and I'm still the tender young age of 23.

I don't get the science or mystics behind the phenomenon, all I know is that I haven't really 'aged' in many years. But enough about me, let's get to the meat of this tale, what you all came here for.

So I was in the bar, way early in the morning so it was filled with only a handful of truckers stopping after a long night's drive and maybe the occasional drunk who slept here through the night. The small place would be shutting its doors soon and people would head home. I'd usually stay after closing, however, and help the tenders and hostesses clean the nightly spiel that was left by customers in their drunken stupor.

Today would be different.

While lazily scrolling, a bit exhausted from past events involving Chinese food and an assassination attempt (don't ask), I stumbled upon something that caused my eyes to shoot open and my body to straighten up.

The picture, or fanart really, was a depiction of Cinder Fall. I've encountered her before and she's not exactly the Virgin Saint. She's a known criminal and accomplice to a witch named Salem. Currently, she holds either half or all the power of what her world calls the Fall Maiden and is just generally bad news. Of course, I've met versions of her that are kinder than what her cannon is portrayed as.

This picture though… it's clear what side she really represents on the scale.

The red dressed woman sat upon a throne of bone, which to be honest was pretty innocent compared to things she's done. It wasn't that, however, which caught my eye.

Also in the image file was Ruby Rose and a sadistic scorpion Faunus by the name of Tyrian. Cinder was watching the two with a devilish smile as the scorpion man happily tore into her flesh, enjoying the sound of the screams. I damn near broke my phone with how hard I clenched it. The bottle of Cider I held in my other hand was not as lucky as it exploded in a shower of green glass shards, the remainder of the liquid spilling across the bar.

The sound of glass shattering startled the young bartender who jumped with a yelp. She was the owner's daughter, a tomboyish lady by the name of Jenean, or Jean for short. She gave me this lopsided look of shock when she noticed the daggers I was glaring at my phone.

"Everything alright there hoss?" she asked, "You look ready to kill someone."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," I said with enough venom in my voice to kill a small elephant.

Without even giving the sprite young woman a second glance I took a couple hundred and slammed them on the bar. While the beer I had was free, I paid her mainly because the bar was now covered in the frothy golden liquid."Keep the change. I'll be back around the normal time to explain later. Sorry about the mess." I said while grabbing my old army jacket and beginning to leave.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jean asked, "You're gonna go kill someone?!"

I was surprised nobody else in the joint was staring at the two of us like we were crazy. On the other hand, they probably didn't care or were too drunk to even register the conversation.

The young post-collage student was in shock, that was for sure, but then again she only met me a month ago when she got out of college. Only her parents and older brother know what I really do and she's still in the dark. "I promise I'll explain everything when I get back," I said in much calmer tone than before, only holding a bit of the bite it once held.

Before she could interject more, I left into the night, disappearing as if I wasn't even there to begin with.

* * *

Cinder looked down at Tyrian with that same sadistic smile etched into her scared face. The scorpion Faunus looked back, drenched in crimson fluid and a wicked smile of his own on his face. "You've done well Tyrian. Thank you for finding me this little pest," she said, her voice still marred by previous injuries.

Ruby was alive, barely, her body torn asunder by the one who took her about a day ago. She shuddered in a quiet sob, unable to move or see very well through the blood that covered her eyes. But she could still hear the two speak as clear as day.

"Now that you've had you 'fun' it is time we dispose of this insolent brat once and for all." the croaky voice of Cinder said.

Tyrian only let out a short maniacal laugh and turned towards his plaything brandishing his claws. He'd make it slow like he did with his fun time, and excruciatingly painful. He always liked the screams, they were like music to him, a symphony of ghastly cries that echoed in his mind.

He chuckled more as he crouched low to his prey "Don't worry my little thing. I'll make it nice and slow for both of us to enjoy~." he said in a playful tone.

Ruby only choked on another sob as she watched her impending doom raise a clawed gauntlet to unleash a new attack. In her mind, she began to pray, to apologize for all that she's done. She said sorry to Yang and her Uncle and Father for leaving them in Patch. To her teammates who she abandoned. To team JNR who tried to help her as she was taken.

She was sorry for all of it. And regretted not being there in person so she could actually say it.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain to come from the laughing maniac above her. A laugh which was silenced by the sound of a whiz and a sickening splat. There was a thump next to her and a pause as she waited for it. And waited some more.

When it didn't come after that she dared a sneak peak through blood covered eyes and saw Tyrian dead next to her, the last thing through his mind a fifty caliber bullet.

* * *

-Minutes earlier-

I adjusted the black cap on my head and fixed the zoom slightly on my scope, subtlety muttering under my breath. It was a habit of mine to talk aloud to myself. It dulled out the conquering silence that usually dominated long waits on my missions. The talking more than usually sped up the time and made the grueling waits seem nonexistent. And when it came down to the wire I just labeled out the wind speed and various other statistics for the situation. Like now.

"The Wind… a light breeze of 4.6 miles southwest… adjust for control." I proceeded to change the settings on the long range scope to line up.

"Mark velocity 6.6 kilometers per hour." I finished and looked through the crosshairs at my targets below. They were about a half a mile away inside a gaudy looking place that made me cringe. Whomever their architect was needed to be fired, ASAP. Ugly architecture aside, I rested my free arm under the gun and controlled my breath.

My weapon of choice had the standard effective range of the ever popular M107, however, it wasn't even close to the semi-automatic powerhouse of a gun. It was a simpler Bolt Action weapon of the same 12.7mm caliber. I found it while traversing the zombie infested hole that was one Altas in what I label the ARMA 3 universe. It was on a dead sniper who was half eaten. It looked like a Cheytac M200 actually, and I really liked the lighter .408, but I needed something bigger to hunt this game.

Aura, especially that of a maiden's, was tough to punch through and required a bit more finesse. I could have gone with Barrett's latest high caliber prototype, the XM109 which packed a whopping 25mm round. I was actually debating if I should grab that before beginning, might need it. However, I thought about the fact that if the huge round doesn't pass through the aura then the resulting explosion could harm or even kill Ruby.

I wasn't taking the risk, worst case the 12.7 ricochets and doesn't penetrate. It still damages her aura, though.

When I look through the crosshairs of my scope I see Tyrian has taken a break from butchering Ruby. Suddenly afraid for the red reapers state I quickly adjust and take a closer look by zooming in. I let out a breath seeing her shaky breaths and subtle movements. She was hurt beyond all hell but she was at least alive. As long as I could get her out of there and to a place that could properly treat her she'll remain that way.

I zoomed out and saw Cinder addressing Tyrian who turned to Ruby with an evil look in his eye. He crouched low and I could see him whisper in her ear. After he made to strike her with his gauntlet and the protective side of me lurched into action with a quick squeeze of the trigger. The thundering boom of my rifle echoed around the region followed shortly by the crack of the bullet breaking the sound barrier.

And suddenly Tyrian's head disappeared in a veil of pink mist.

I smiled. It was the best part of my job, hunting for the sight of that goreish spray - the sight of a confirmed kill. All snipers felt a little something when they saw that, be it giddiness or satisfaction. For me, it was a little of both.

I was also somewhat glad. Not because he was dead, that was a different satisfaction I felt, it was that I picked a high enough caliber to default his aura otherwise I'd have to take another shot. That would have been bad because by the time a second round was chambered he'd be in cover most likely out of sight and I would've had to draw him out. That was always a pain having to draw your target out. A tedious task.

Oh, and seeing Cinder's reaction to the sudden demise of her fellow scum? That was only the cherry on top of that strawberry Sunday. It was priceless. I almost wish I had a camera to immortalize the moment.

But the shock quickly wore off as her eyes suddenly locked on mine through my scope. My other eye flew open "Shit." I seethed.

'How the hell did she see me?! I have a tinted scope to prevent glare and my position had enough echo to avoid sound detection!' I thought angrily as the she-demon took flight using her maiden power.

Without wasting a second I pulled the bolt back and slammed it forward again while the brass surface of the spent shell pinged on the ground below. "Bring it bitch."

And bring it she did by flinging a ball of flame directly at me faster than I thought possible as well as using her abilities to propelled her much closer than before. The attack itself got close but wouldn't hit it's marks a second projectile from me forced it to dissipate. Cinder moved and the bullet passed by harmlessly and continued her advance.

I didn't even hesitate as I sent another bullet, and another, and another- my hand a blur as I worked the bolt in my favor. And when the clip ran dry I was even quicker with my already light hands, replacing the box with another in a swift flow of movement.

Cinder faired well against my constant onslaught by dodging everything I threw at her, using her powers to try and attack, only for my attacks to dissolve them. I got lucky here and there. A graze and the occasional direct hit while her's were either blocked by my natural cover or blown away by me. It did little to dissuade the angry beast that Cinder had become.

With each failed attack she only got more enraged, like a building forest fire that grew with each tree it consumed. If I didn't do anything to change tactics I was either going to run out of ammo or I'd soon miss and get crisped by one of those fireballs.

I had an idea then and I'll be honest when I say it was suicidal and stupid to even try. But the saying goes desperate times calls for desperate measures and it looked like I was going to have to capitalize on that.

I stood up and quickly reached behind me for my backup weapon, a stock M14 with simple ACOG scope. I completely abandoned my first rifle, no time to do anything with it as Cinder had already taken the opportunity of my ceasefire to double her attacks.

I evaded her torrent of flame based attacks as I made haste down the hill firing all the way. For this to work, I needed proximity… and maybe just a smidgen of luck.

I fired wildly, trying to suppress the angered witch in my charge. It worked to a degree when she focused more on avoiding the hot lead I threw her way. However, as I suspected, without the cover I had and the accuracy to take out her attacks I had more than a few close calls. My olive jacket suffered several burns and singes, and a lucky bolt of flame pierced my left shoulder. But I held down the burning pain as I ran, no time to sit and whine about a little flesh wound.

When the time came, and the distance was right, my weapon ran dry and I executed my plan. In a swift motion, I drew a flashbang grenade and primed it by biting the pin.

I dropped it and slid underneath her floating form just as she used a sweeping attack to try and cleave me in half. It detonated and my hearing was muted, but eyesight intact to a degree due to the way I was facing.

Turning on a dime I began to unload 7.62 rounds into her stunned form. She collapsed out of the air when the grenade exploded, and clutched her ears in pain - screams unheard over the constant ringing. Each round I shot thudded deeply in my ears like they were shot under a body of water. I didn't let up as her aura flared and flickered.

I needed it to drain completely, I needed her to be weak.

The effect of the stun only lasted so long and she lashed out the first chance she got, attacking with renewed fury like a caged beast. She summed her weapons and tried desperately to do me in, but I used my M14 to block or parry her attacks, rendering it useless with the damage it sustained.

She raised one of her blades to deliver another blow and I took the millisecond chance to draw my secondary, a beretta M9 which I all but unloaded into her.

The sudden attack caused her to stumble which gave me the opening I needed. I used my M14 as a club and smacked her back, a feat only possible because of her state. I dropped the rifle and another clip slammed into my pistol with my free hand. I wasn't going to lay down and let her win.

I let out my own battle cry and continuously reloaded and unloaded my small 9mm into her. On the third clip, she had enough and pulled her bow into play, taking the distance to her advantage and putting one in my abdomen. The bolt hurt and I dropped to one knee.

Seeing my reaction she summoned another arrow and drew back. I wasn't done.

After dropping to a knee I felt the coming adrenal rush of my fight or flight and utilized it. I drew my last only weapon, a trench knife, and pulled the hammer back on my last clip. I'd take her down if it killed me.

Before she managed to let her new arrow fly I kicked her feet out from under her and smashed the knuckle guard of my melee into her face. The shock knocked her to the ground which I took the chance to get on top of her and repeatedly smash my fist into her face.

Each impact made her aura flash and fracture. Until finally… it broke.

I didn't let up and continued to punch her until her face was swollen and bloody. She feebly tried to stop me, but she had been knocked around too much to actually put up a real fight. When I felt her jaw break under my onslaught I put the knife to her throat. I pushed the barrel of the pistol between her eyes and glared down at her in my own beaten and battered state.

Neither of us dared moved an inch, the only movement being our heavy breathing. We stayed almost as still as statues, her because her life was on the line and me because I was coming down from my adrenaline high and trying to fight back the crash that followed. Was I in pain? Yes, yes I was.

Sweat and blood covered my brow, some of which I spit to the side when it dribbled into my mouth. My arm had third-degree burns along with a bit of my neck and chest. The arrow that struck me stuck out my back like a sick shish kabob, coated in my own blood. I was losing a lot of blood, yet pushing through it all to give the glare of a lifetime at the woman below me.

She had an angry look in her eye with an underlining of fear that comes with near death experiences. The hammer on my gun was pulled back and primed to fire and end it all, but I hesitated. She was an evil witch with a reputation of equally evil deeds. Murder, extortion, the list goes on. I was thinking about all she's done and it brought forth a thought which I voiced in kind.

"No… no, death is too easy for you…" I whispered.

Her eyes attempted to raise an eyebrow in question but the swollenness of her face made it more like a weird undulation. I knew how to make her life a living hell without killing her- make it to where she would never hurt anyone again.

And from what I've discovered it can be reversed so she can somewhat her redeem herself… maybe. In my eyes, she's nothing but a demon that belongs back in hell, but others don't see what I do.

So with a swift motion, I stabbed into her neck with my large blade in just the right spot. Her twitching ceased and she failed to move her body again, yet her eyes remained in motion. What I just did was sever her motor control and trapped herself in her own body.

She looked around in panic when all feeling disappeared and left her immobile. Now the fear for her life was clear as day in her eyes, the anger no longer present as self-preservation prevailed.

"Quit fussing," I mumbled, pain overflowing and a newfound weakness taking hold "You'll live. I've made it where you won't be able to move, but you'll live. Now you'll be as helpless as the hundreds upon thousands you've hurt." I stood up, knife abandoned in her throat to prevent bleeding.

I stepped to the side and broke off the tip of the arrow sticking out my back and pulled out the rest. If I was any closer to death now, I'd be staring get at the dark clad skeleton himself.

Thank God for Fallout.

I drew out the odd looking syringe that was the ever so powerful Stimpack and jabbed that thing directly into my chest. I sighed as a cooling feeling spread throughout my body and the bleeding wounds sealed themselves instantly. Burns healed quickly leaving only scarred skin. My jacket was heavily torn, but repairable thanks to the wonders of nano loom technology of the Avali.

I looked back at Cinder "I'd consider yourself lucky. I could've and would've killed you. Take this new opportunity to make up for your mistakes and I may reverse the paralysis. Fail to do so and I'll leave it intact for the rest of your life and you'll be as useful as a store mannequin…"

I said that last bit in a lower tone to put my point across. She gave no indication of getting what I had said, again, not being able to move. A snap of my fingers and she was gone from view. No flash or portal, just gone.

I'd deal with her where I left her later. Meanwhile, there's someone that needs my help.

I was gone in a second and then over the somehow still conscious form of Ruby. To say she was wounded would be putting it lightly. Large gashes and even bite marks dotted her body like she was thrown into a pit of zombies with long claws. Her clothes were no longer clothes, but tattered rags that barely covered her more private areas and soaked in her blood. She shivered in agony and twitched every now and again showing that she was still alive.

Her eyes were glossed over in a thousand yard stare which only broke when I walked into her view. Her face fared no better than her body. Cuts and bruises, much like what Cinder had, we're everywhere and her eyes drowning in a sea of crimson.

No amount of Stimpacks - no matter how magical they are - could ever fix this extensive amount of damage. But it may at least stabilize her for transport.

A quick injection later along with a shot of morphine and I deemed her fit to princess carry. When I lifted her up she gave me a hopeful look with her silvery pools. I gave her a heartfelt smile and mouthed 'it'll be ok' with as much sincerity I could.

Outside I hear steps, a lot of them, quickly approaching.

Suddenly Grimm started pouring from every crack in this room all hell-bent on eviscerating me and Ruby.

They all collided on top of us and clawed at us to mince us into tiny shreds that would be easy to eat. One of the Beowulf popped out from atop the pile with something in its mouth, chewing on it to try and eat it. It was too hard to break into so the creature spit it out in its paw to see what it was.

It was a frag grenade minus the pin.

One of a bandolier I left in my place before I simply vanished. An explosion rocked the entire castle, evaporating the Grimm and the body of Tyrian in the process.

A final blow to the witch Salem.

* * *

-Sometime later-

I walked down the cool metal corridor which was bustling with white-clad nurses and a few patients doing rehab. A couple had sat near a pane window to rest and behind them, one would see a magnificent view of a passing tropical planet. I paid no mind even though the sight was one to behold and, in my opinion, mystifying beyond belief. I resisted the urge to pull out my newly acquired camera and snap a photo.

Yes, we were in fact on a lazily floating space ship which drifted through the inky void with no clear destination. It was a mobile hospital that catered to multiversal dwellers like myself; ones able to switch between worlds. It was actually a sister ship the UNSC Infinity, only more centered around healthcare and medical research. The ship's name was actually Mercy, fittingly enough.

It is through this massive mobile hospital that I briskly walked down the corridor of with a bouquet of roses in my arms. I arrived quickly at my destination, room F 1297 and rapped lightly on the metal sliding door. It opened with a beep and I saw the still form of Ruby who was admiring the same view I had early, only a slightly different angle.

At the sound of my entry, she turned and smiled warmly. I know she'd usually say hi if it wasn't for the tube sticking from her neck. Her head was wrapped in bandages, covering her hair, and some other parts of her body were in similar states.

"Afternoon Lil Missy! Feelin' alright?" I asked cheerily.

The small red reaper nodded eagerly and smiled brighter. "Great! Cause I have a surprise for you."

I set the bouquet with its vase on the metal end table which also held a get well soon card and a few copies of Weapons Weekly from my world. Well… the one where I hang out the most.

With the bundle of flowers no longer in hand, I pulled out a small tablet and flicked it on.

"Ruby. I believe you know these people."

I turned the device where she could see and she gasped slightly in excitement.

"Hey, Rubes! How ya feeling?" the distinctive sound of Yang's voice echoed through the device's video call. Again Ruby mutely replied with a thumbs up and bright smile. Which made Yang happier, as well as the rest of her team that was all standing in front of a Grimm free Beacon.

I handed the device to her and quietly exited with a small wave. They needed to catch up after being separated for so long. Ruby was in such bad shape when I first got here that she coded twice on the emergency table and a third in surgery.

Every doctor I talked with said she was lucky I brought her in quick enough and that she was even luckier to be alive. The process of healing was slow and she still had a while to go. Recently she got out of her third medically induced coma for another operation on her lungs.

But I wasn't sitting around and doing nothing the entire time. I spent her recovery explaining things to Jean back home and what my profession entails. After I called in a little favor a certain burly Aussie who is named after a Jazz instrument and the entirety of BLU and RED teams aided me in removing the giant dragon from Beacon as well as the presence of Grimm. The Engineers led the cleanup and helped return the famous school to its former glory.

While the lot of them did that I spent my time fixing things for the other members of team RWBY.

Blake was easy given her situation. I quite literally dragged Adam through the streets of Menagerie by his ankle and used his head to knock on her front door. And before you whine about not seeing the battle, it wasn't all that impressive. Idiot was standing out in the open, took a .50 to the face, much like Tyrian. I purposefully left him alive, using a modified round which was more like a super propelled punch to the face.

Blake was more than a little shocked by having the one thing that she had been trying to fight for so long was delivered to her like a pizza. Her reaction was, indeed I say, priceless~.

Weiss was a little more difficult because of her father who had put her under house arrest and took her inheritance. This one required a bit of finesse. And by finesse, I mean blackmailing him by freezing his assets, threatening his inventory, inciting his workers, and pointing a gun to his head.

See at how quickly his entire company was going to fall apart and that his life was at stake (not really. He's an asshole, yes, but not warrant a murder) he quickly conceded to my demands.

Should he go back on his word I showed him what would happen with the second largest dust company which had worse Faunus labor treatment and a poorer reputation. It claimed bankruptcy and sold off its assets to the highest bidder. In under a week.

That taken care of there was only the blonde brawling sister of our little read reaper to worry about. She was the easiest, all I had to do was get Blake and Weiss to show and they talked things out. It was an impressive argument with a heartwarming epilog I wasn't in the slightest a part of. I and Taiyang heard little snippets while out on the porch having our own talk.

In the end, most everyone was happy, and now the team is going to get back together and hopefully move on from the past. I'd be with them every step of the way like all of those I help. But I would only be in the background, watching from afar through the reticle of a marksman scope.

What can I say, I'm a sniper by heart.

And that's my story. One of many I have from my travels across the multiverse. By now the team has gotten back together and is fighting Salem and her army of never ending Grimm.

...Oh, Cinder?

Let's just say… she's in a place where she belongs.

* * *

Cinder looked at the rolling hills which surround the compound she was trapped in. It was a special care hospice for those who were brain dead or need alternate care their families can't provide. Beside her was her lunch, a paste which vaguely tasted of mush and protein. It honestly looked like prison food.

The paralyzed woman hear steps from behind her and heard the figure sit in a nervy chair to her right.

"Hello Cinder….. Still not ready to try and redeem yourself." a familiar masculine voice said.

Cinder turned her gaze to the man and glared at him with seething hate.

"A no then?" he said near mockingly "That's fine… just remember, not even death is a way to free yourself. There's a special place in Hell for when you go."

Cinder rolled her eyes and looked back at the hills. She'd rather die and go to Hell so she can take it over and use its demonic powers to eradicate everything this wretched bastard beside her knew and loved.

"...I guess I'll leave you be. See you next month. I'm hoping by then you'll have changed your mind." she heard him get up and leave and just them a very small part of her spoke up in the back of her mind.

It was a small voice she had foot ten about long ago when she was a young girl. One she hadn't heard speak in decades. Its voice was small and tiny in the back of her mind, but the question it asked spoke volumes.

'would it really be that bad to try and redeem yourself?'

Cinder tried to push that question aside and focus more on the sight she's been staring at for… she lost count of how long she's been here, but a really long damn time. But that question remainder in the back of her mind like a roach that wouldn't die, no matter how hard she tried to squish it.

The more she thought about it the more she questioned it.

…

Maybe next time she will try.

The End


End file.
